


Into The Unknown

by GhostEcho53



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Mysterious Creatures, Mysterious Island, Mystery, POV Alternating, Slow Romance, Surviving at Sea, Uncharted territory, Unexplored Land, lost at sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEcho53/pseuds/GhostEcho53
Summary: Boscha, Willow, Gus, Amity and Luz find themselves on a journey to a place that no Demon or Witch has ever seen, to an island far out to sea - will they ever make it home?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adventure story, includes lesbian and bi characters, don't like don't read.

**Welcome to my newest story,**

**I might make it into a collab.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Willow Park**

We've been stranded out here for days, maybe weeks - I've completely lost track of time, the ocean is big and vast, the days are hot and the nights are freezing.

On most nights we huddle together for warmth, and during the day we alternate between having one person as lookout while the others are below deck.

I'm not sure how much longer we can last out here, Boscha is seasick, Gus usually takes first watch, Luz is terrified out of her mind - apparently she's never been on a boat before, Amity tries to comfort her, and I've been trying to keep morale high.

Most nights are cloudy, we can't use the stars to help us figure out how to get home or where ever it is we're going to end up out here.

Honestly, if we don't find land soon - we might not make it back home alive... Or survive for much longer...

The winds change every night so we never go in a straight path, we're completely lost out here, things grow dimmer each passing day.

If you're reading this, send help - this is an S.O.S

Save Our Souls.

* * *

**End Prologue.**


	2. Lost At Sea

**Rewind,**

**It's time to find out how these five teens got lost at sea.**

* * *

It was a strange morning on the Boiling Isles, the island was filled with many different sounds - some of which were the norm, but others were not.

Eda and Lilith were getting ready to head down to set up shop, Luz, Gus, Willow, and Amity were playing some sort of board game - Luz and Amity verses Willow and Gus, and out of the four of them only two of them actually understood the game.

Shortly after they grew bored of the game which they had been playing for about an hour, Amity flipped the table and headed outside, nearly tripping over King, and scaring the heck out of Hooty - who, mind you, is quite terrified of Amity.

They eventually got Amity to calm down, and headed out for some ice cream - the four of them unaware of just how awry their day was going to become.

Around four hours later the four found themselves at the beach, Boscha was sitting on the sand looking agitated, fiddling with a small cylinder of wood as well as a piece of stone and string.

Next thing they knew, Boscha was chasing them around on an abandoned boat with a stone spear and a club - she hit Luz and Amity tackled her, unbeknownst to them the boat was drifting away from the beach - it was Willow who noticed that the beach was no longer in view. "Uh guys, I can't see the beach anymore."

Both Boscha and Amity looked over and at the same time they yelled. "OH COME ON!" Before they began grappling again, Gus had since gone below deck to check out what was down there, and Luz was sort of just watching Amity fighting with Boscha. "For the love of Titan! Stop it you two! You're making a bad example for Luz." Willow said, getting inbetween the fighting pair.

Amity merely blushed from the tips of her ears before covering her flushed face with her hands, sitting down in Luz's lap without thinking.

The Latina in question nudged Amity gently. "Uh, Amity." She said quietly, when Amity turned to see where the voice came from her ears flapped and turned pink - embarrassed body language the witch way, covering her face again - screaming internally. "S-Sorry!" She said, jumping off Luz and then proceeded to collide with Boscha.

The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out how it happened, where they were at, where they were going, and most importantly - _when would they get back home?_

Soon the sun fell below the horizon - the air becoming increasingly chilly, the four still on deck headed below in the hopes of warming up, they found blankets and pillows as well as 'sleep cocoons' and brought them together, laying together for warmth as the boat carried on - slowly bringing them to what ever their destination might be.

All Amity could think about was how close she was to Luz, and she didn't fall asleep for a while - because Luz was sleeping cuddled up to her.

_'Is this what Heaven is like?'_

* * *

_**To be continued...** _

**So here ends the 'first' chapter,**

**We find that it seems to be Boscha's fault that they ended up at sea,**

**but what if there's more to it than just that?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?


End file.
